Daughter of Evil
by Winterbane
Summary: Scourge's three kits have more power than any other cat in BloodClan. When their father dies, one kit will take over and taker her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Winterbane here! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written/posted on here! So if I messed up, please don't be like, "Oh you suck! You should stop writing this garbage!" or anything like that. I appreciate reviews that point out what's wrong or ways I could improve the story. So yeah...on with zee show!**

**These are the BloodClan alliances!**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

**BloodClan**

**Leader:**

Scourge- small black tom with one white paw

**Deputy:**

Bone- large black and white tom

**Warriors:**

Blackthorn- black tom with a thick tail

Slush- pale gray she with a few brown specks

Viper- brown tabby tom

Shade- very dark gray and black she-cat

Snake- black and white tom

Ice- black and white tom

Sand- golden tabby she-cat

Boulder- dusky gray tom with long claws

Slate- light gray she-cat with darker paws

Draco- blue-gray tabby tom

Thistle- brown and white tabby she-cat

Pine- light brown tom with darker splotches

Flash- calico she-cat with brighter ginger splotches

Fang- dark ginger tabby tom

Brutus- tabby tom with broad shoulders

Venom- young cream tom; formerly of ShadowClan

**Queens:**

Pepper- dark tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Amethyst, Pandora, and Shrike (Scourge)

Ash- silver tabby she-cat; mother of Talon, Blaze, and Veluntani (Fang)

**Kits:**

Amethyst- black she-cat with a white chest and one white paw

Pandora- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Shrike- black tom with a white tail tip

Talon- dark gray tom

Blaze- bright ginger tom with duller paws

Veluntani- very pale ginger tabby she-cat

* * *

**So leave a review when I post Chapter 1!**

**-Winter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Winterbane again! (Actually I don't know what to say here so enjoy!)**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

Rays of late morning sunshine pierced through the clouds and into the back alleyways of Twolegplace. A black kit was padding beside two others. Finally, they stopped at a dead-end fence. The silver wall loomed over their heads. A tortoiseshell she-kit piped up.  
"Why are we here again?" she demanded.

The black kit whipped around to face the tortoiseshell. It pinned her to the ground, her single white paw on her sister's chest. "Because, Pandora," the black she-kit growled. "Unless you want to be crow-food and never become an honorable warrior, you better listen to me and climb that fence!"

Another black kit stood off to the side, his white-tipped tail puffed out with fear. "Amethyst! If you kill Pandora, Pepper will kill _you_!" he fretted, his deep blue eyes watched his sisters fearfully.

Amethyst's ice blue eyes met her brother's. "All you care about is what mother says," she sneered. "I could care less about what she has to say! The only cat I take orders from is Scourge, Shrike."

She leaped off her sister and padded over to the black tom. She put her face up to his, her hot breath quivering Shrike's whiskers.

"Climb that fence or else I'll tell Veluntani."

Shrike nodded his head quickly. Amethyst stepped back. Behind her, Pandora rose to her paws and lashed her tail. "Why don't Ash's kits have to climb the fence?" she complained.

The black she-kit rolled her eyes. "Are they as old as us?" she huffed. "Once they're eight moons, I'll make them climb, too."

She pushed her littermates closer to the fence, her eyes blazing with ferocity. Pandora was the first to jump up onto the shining chain-link fence. She struggled to scrabble up to the next rungs. Shrike's legs trembled as he followed his sister. Amethyst snickered as she watched her siblings slowly climb up the wall. They were weaker than her, and could be easily persuaded.

She was growing impatient. "Hurry up already!" she hissed.

They were nearing the top. The black she-kit watched as the small tortoiseshell stood proudly at the top of the fence. Her sister gazed expectantly at Shrike, who was almost close enough for her to pull him up next to her. The black tom placed both his front paws on the top bar, when he lost his footing.

The black figure plummeted down, down, down and landed on his back in the patchy grass with a sickening thud.

"Shrike!" Pandora screeched.

She tried climbing down the fence, but instead jumped down after her brother. Amethyst padded over to the black heap and stood next to her sister, who's muzzle was buried in Shrike's fur. The black tom yowled in pain. Amethyst prodded him with his paw. "Get up. We're going home." she meowed coldly.

Pandora looked up, her pale amber eyes glaring at Amethyst."He almost died!" she spat.

Amethyst shrugged. "Cats from BloodClan always die, idiot." she retorted.

The she-kit turned and started to pad away. She flicked her tail, not really caring about her brother. Pandora helped the tom to her paws as they trailed after their sister. Shrike leaned against the tortoiseshell, his sapphire-blue eyes staring straight ahead, unwavering from shock.

The trio strode through the maze of alleyways, passing other BloodClan cats. A few of them cast curious glances at the kits, but kept to what they were doing. After walking through countless alleyways, they finally came to a particular alley. As they approached, a massive black and white tom who was standing guard at the entrance of the path narrowed his eyes at them.

Amethyst looked at him straight back. He nodded and stepped aside, letting them pass. The kits padded down the long, narrow alleyway. A yowl of surprise and horror rose from a cat near the end of the path.

* * *

**So that's it! Leave a review!**

**-Winterbane  
**


End file.
